deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Belial vs Dark Mephisto
Description Which Dark Ultraman is Most Powerful? Interlude SpiderZilla 04: Ultramen...The Giant Guardians of Light and Justice throughout the Galaxy. They value Honor above all things but that doesn't mean they're all good heroes. An Example of the Ultramen gone Evil is Dark Mephisto, Arch Nemesis of Ultraman Nexus. Terra: And Ultraman Belial, the Dark Corrupted Ultraman, And Destroyer of SpaceGodzilla. He's Spiderzilla 04, and I'm Terra the Hedgehog﻿ SpiderZilla 04: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ultraman Belial SpiderZilla 04: As Terra said, Belial has already appeared on Death Battle so his analysis will be quick. Terra: So if you want a Longer Analysis, Go check out Belial vs SpaceGodzilla. Also, to make this Battle Fair, Belial will not use his other Forms SpiderZilla 04: Yep. He will however be able to use the Giga Battlenizer, but he will not use other monsters. Anyway Long story short, Belial was arrogant, so he tried to take the Plasma Spark and it went south. Reiblood possessed him and Ultraman Belial was born. Terra: Which He was gifted the Giga Battlenizer, that can control 100 Monsters, Shoot Lazers, Fireballs, and Energy Wraps. the First time He attempted to Invade the Land of Light, He was Sealed away by Ultraman King, but Alien Zarab released Him, And He was Stronger than before SpiderZilla 04: When he returned to the land of the light the second time, HE BEAT THE EVERY LIVING CRAP OUT OF EVERY ULTRAMAN THERE EVER WAS! I MEAN HOLY CRAP THIS GUY MEANS BUSINESS! Anyway the only Ultra to defeat Belial was Ultraman Zero. So Long story short...Belial is a Villain supreme. Terra: Belial can Summon Wolverine Red Claws from his Fingers, that can Block Lazers, Create Shockwaves, and he can Infect his Opponent with a Virus called the "Belial Virus", when Injected, the opponent has to Obey Him SpiderZilla 04: He stands at 55 Meters and weighs at 60,000 tons. Also he's 150,000 years old Terra: Like Spiderzilla said, Belial defeated every Ultraman in the Land of Light, and Can Defeat Gomora and Litra without even trying SpiderZilla 04: And he already is a Death Battle winner. He can also do this Spinning attack and if you want to know what it does, Like Terra said, Go to the Ultraman Belial vs SpaceGodzilla Death Battle. Oh, and he can also do a Shock wave Kick. Although any obstacle can be overcome and Belial is no exception despite all of his power and skill. Terra: If there is One Ultraman He couldn't beat, it's Ultraman Zero SpiderZilla 04: He has lost to Ultraman Zero on a few acations actually. He's also very arrogant like stated before. Terra: Minus all of that, Then Belial is the One You see in Nightmares Ultraman Father: Belial, the Ultra Warrior Spirit in You is Truly Lost Ultraman Belial: I just want the Ultimate Power in the Universe. With Ultimate Power, the New Order will be Mine to Create Dark Mephisto SpiderZilla 04: Now Belial isn't the only Dark Ultra in the Ultraman Universe...Meet the Giant of Darkness, Dark Mephisto. Terra: Dark Mephisto is the Dark Ultra form of Mizorogi Shinya, the former Deputy Captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT and a mentor/love interest to Nagi SpiderZilla 04: He is a High Ranking Dark Ultra and he was the master behind Dark Faust and then some. Joining with former Night Raider Deputy Captain Mizorogi, the villain watched on from the sides, playing the humans as if puppets for his own entertainment...Another Villain that likes to control people, Not a surprise. Terra: His Morpher is a Dark Evoler, When he pulls it Open, A Light Shines, and then He Transforms SpiderZilla 04: He has an Armed Nexus which works in a way similar to Nexus' own, and he has a Shredder like gauntlet called the Mephisto Claw. His armor is also resistant to Fire and Laser beams. Terra: He can shoot an Ultra Beam called the "Dark-Ray-Storm", Fire an Arc Shaped Burst called the "Dark Feather", Fire an Explosive called the "Dark Grenade", And he has own Version of the Dark Cluster, which are "Tracking Energy Spheres" called the "Dark Ray Cluster" SpiderZilla 04: He can also shoot green energy blasts from the Mephisto claw called the "Mephisto Shot", Fire more powerful shots that are red in Color called the "Mephisto Hyper Shot", and he can even turn Invisible. He also has no problem jumping hundreds of feet in the air. Terra: Mephisto can play with people's minds at his desire and speak through the weak minded. He can also show people hallucinations, and make humans experience the memories and sight of others. Dang, He attacks at Peoples Hearts SpiderZilla 04: He can also make a barrier with one or both his hands called the "Dark Defensor" ...Basically a Purple Force field. He can also do that move in his human form. He can also control or make beast cells, basically he injects them in the person, causing illusions while the beast feeds on the negative emotions and take over the human. When placed in a dead person, they became puppets for him to control. The Deunamist's Blast Shot has a special blast to expel and destroy Beast cells safely...Dang. Terra: My God, He is also a Definition of Darkness... or is he, He has been defeated by Ultraman Nexus at a few occasions SpiderZilla 04: He stands at 50 meters and weighs 50,000 tons also Fun fact, Mephisto's design if motif of the Grim Reaper...Creepy. But like Terra said he has been beaten before. Plus he is arrogant...So many villains are arrogant aren't they? Terra: True That﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Also like many Ultras he has a Energy Core, although It's black in color since he's a Dark Ultra and it flashes red when he's injured.﻿ Terra: Other than that stuff, Mephisto is Dark and Heart-Breaking Dark Mephisto: From this moment on, I shall turn this World into True Darkness. Fight the Monster Graveyard. Ultraman Belial just arrived to reclaim his Army Ultraman Belial: *Looks at the Monster Spirits* I'll let You all Rampage Again *Stabs the Ground with the Plasma Spark* Then the monsters souls start to resurrect and the monsters come back to life (Behind a giant boulder) Dark Mephisto: *Sees Belial* (There you are. The Ultra that Mocks me and has the weapon that I deserve...For that I will kill you)... all of the Monsters returns to the Giga Battlnizer Ultraman Belial: My Monster Battlion has returned... *Senses something behind the Boulder* ... Dark Mephisto: *Comes out slowly, clapping his hands* I must say, You pillaged the Land of the Light...That was going to be My Honor and you do nothing but Mock me Ultraman Belial: Who do you think You are? Dark Mephisto: I am the Dark Ultra known as Dark Mephisto. I was the only Dark Ultra until you came around and started to mock me. Now onto the point...Give me the Giga Battlenizer. You're nothing but a Punk where as I deserve Ultimate Power. Ultraman Belial: Heheheheh, HAHAHAHAHA Dark Mephisto: Don't assume I'm easy to take down. Unlike you I actually have the ability to take over the Universe. Utraman Belial: Lets see who the True Ruler of Darkness is *FIGHT* Dark Mephisto: *Charges for Belial and slices him with the Mephisto Claw then he kicks him down* Ultraman Belial: *Gets up and Whacks him with the Giga Battlnizer* Dark Mephisto: GAH! *Lands on the wall and shoots Belial with the Dark-Ray-Storm* Ultraman Belial: *Sets Giga Battlnizer down fires the Deathcium Ray* Dark Mephisto: GAH *Gets hit with the Deathcium Ray and falls back* Not Bad, Not Bad at all *Gets up and Charges for Belial* Ultraman Belial: *Grabs Giga Battlnizer and Shoots Fireballs at Mephisto* Dark Mephisto: *Gets hit with one, but then dodges the others, then tries to stab Belial in the head* Ultraman Belial: *Summons Claw and Blocks it* Dark Mephisto: *Slashes at Belial* Both begin a Claw Fight, as they slash at each other Ultraman Belial: *Summons Shockwave* Dark Mephisto: *Holds Mephisto claw up and gets in a fighting position* Ultraman Belial: *Fires Energy Wrap at Mephisto* Dark Mephisto: *Struggles to get Free* RELEASE ME OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! Ultraman Belial: *starts walking toward Mephisto with Claw Glowing* Dark Mephisto: *Jumps up in the air getting free, then shoots the Dark Feather at Belial's face* Ultraman Belial: *Blocks Dark Feather with Claw* Dark Mephisto: *Shoots the Mephisto Shot at Belial then turns invisible* Ultraman Belial: *Shoots Blast with Fireball. then looks around* Dark Mephisto: *Shoots Belial in the back with a Mephisto shot then gets up close and stabs him in the shoulder with the Mephisto claw then backs up(all while being invisible)* Ultraman Belial: GRR, WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF Dark Mephisto: *Appears right in front of Belial* Surprise *FIres the Mephisto Hyper shot at Belial* Ultraman Belial: *gets knocked back* GAH, GRR *Gets up and Fires Lazer at Mephisto* Dark Mephisto: *Summons a Dark Defensor to block the blast﻿* Ultraman Belial: *Fires more Lazers at the Defensor* Then the Defensor is taken down Dark Mephisto: *Shoots several Dark Feathers at Belial﻿* Ultraman Belial: *Blocks each Blast* Dark Mephisto: GRRR I WILL NOT LOSE TO VERMIN LIKE YOU *Shoots 3 Mephisto shots at Belial, then the Mephisto Hyper shot at him* Ultraman Belial: *Shoots Fireballs at the Blasts﻿* Then an Explosion Occurs Dark Mephisto: *Charges for Belial and the two start a hand to hand combat* You are Nothing to me, I am the true definition of Darkness. *Tries to slice him in the face* Ultraman Belial: *Summons Claw and Blocks it* I Am the Darkness *Swings Giga Battlnizer, and Electrifies Mephisto* Dark Mephisto: GAHAUUIGHAHGH *Then is thrown to the wall, but the Mephisto Claw falls off and lands in front of Belial* Ultraman Belial: *grabs Mephisto Claw and charges toward Mephisto* Dark Mephisto: GRRRAUUGH *Fires multiple Mephisto shots at Belial* I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU! Ultraman Belial: *Blocks each Shot and Stabs Mephisto with the Mephisto Claw* Dark Mephisto: GACK!﻿ Ultraman Belial: *summons Claw and Stabs Mephisto* Dark Mephisto: ACK! What are you Doing?! Ultraman Belial: *Starts Injecting the Virus* You are Now My Slave Dark Mephisto: GARRAUGH! I AM NOBODIES SLAVE *Tries to fight the Virus* Ultraman Belial: You don't have a Choice Dark Mephisto: *Puts his arms down and kneels*....Ma-Ma-Master. Ultraman Belial: *Lets go of Him* Good, There will be an Execution Today... *Swings Giga Battlnizer, Knocking Mephistos Head Off* *K.O.* Conclusion SpiderZilla 04: HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS SAVAGE...Brutality Approved, courtesy of Ultraman Belial.﻿ Terra: I'm actually not Surprised, Lets just remember that Belial defeated every Ultra, including Ultra Father SpiderZilla 04: Indeed. While Dark Mephisto had some unique skills, Belial completely surpasses Mephisto. Plus if Mephisto tried his mind trick it wouldn't work because it only works on the weak minded. Terra: Belial's Weapon is More Stronger than Mephistos, and His Energy Attacks are Darker and More Powerful of the Normal Energy Attacks. Belials Claws are Strong enough to even Block Zero's Energy Lazers. Lastley, No one can escape the Belial Virus, So once Mephisto was injected with the Virus, there was No Escape. Belial just added another Ultra to his Kill List SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle, And now a Two Time Winner of Death Battle, is Ultraman Belial Next Time ...: Your actions tread between honor and foolishness ...: There is only one path to peace... your extinction. *DIDACT VS ULTRON* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CyberJason2009 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016